


Tea and Coffee

by Lily_Rhonin



Series: Gay, but K/DA [7]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, Fluff, My kink is healthy relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Rhonin/pseuds/Lily_Rhonin
Summary: My kink is healthy relationships dont @ me(also hey I have a twitter? @KDGay_Akali 🔞)





	Tea and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> My kink is healthy relationships dont @ me
> 
> (also hey I have a twitter? @KDGay_Akali 🔞)

Sivir and Kai’Sa were sitting on the balcony outside her room. This had become a morning tradition; Sivir would raise Kai’Sa from her slumber with the smell of tea or coffee, and Sivir would be graced with the absolute pleasure of watching the dancer sleepily roll out of bed and don one of her house robes; a bare covering for the sports bra and panties she usually slept in as she moved into the open morning air of the balcony, claiming a spot on the white wicker loveseat.

 

She would smile as Sivir passed her her mug or teacup, whatever had been most readily available when she had made the beverage, and sigh softly when Sivir finally sat down beside her, snuggling against the slightly shorter woman as they watched the sun rise over the roofs of the other houses.

 

It was a routine that made Sivir’s heart swell anew every morning. It didn’t help that looking down made her blush; and Kai’Sa would notice, and giggle at her without fail.

 

“Why are you laughing at me?”

“You’re really cute when you blush like that.”

 

Sivir would always sigh. She would rub her temples as if this dance pained her greatly, then smile devilishly. “Cute enough for a kiss?”   
“Yep!”

And then Kai’Sa would reach up, pulling Sivir’s face to hers in a kiss. Sometimes, it was tender and slow, soft like morning dew. Other times, it was more demanding, aggressive, leading to roaming hands and mouths. Sometimes, the tea and coffee were abandoned, left alone on the balcony to chill wherever they had been left.

 

Today was not one of those days. When they parted, Sivir smiled down at her, searching the other woman’s eyes . She always found affection there. Some days, she wasn’t sure why she searched- it was always the same result. But those bright, amethyst eyes were irresistible, and it was reassuring.

 

Today, there was a flint of anxiety buried among the smooth purple pools, and Sivir leaned down, giving the dancer a second kiss. “Is something up?”

 

Kai’Sa blinked rapidly several times. She did this whenever she was scanning her brain. She had the strangest little tells. Then came the part where she twitched her left leg as if she were about to flee. She would sigh and then settle down, giving a half hearted shrug and then a little smile.

 

The smile was the best part.

 

Sometimes, she would have something specific on her mind. Sometimes, she wouldn’t, and when she shook her head, Sivir knew it was the latter. “No, just..anxiety.”

Sivir sought out her hand and gave it a firm squeeze.

  
“Just remember if you need to talk about something, I’m all ears.”

“I will!”  She’d squeeze back, pulling Sivir’s hand to her chest and hugging it there tightly. 

 

After that, she’d sometimes doze off. It depended on the schedule- other times, like today, her phone would buzz with a text from Ahri or Evelynn.

 

She held the phone up to her face and opened the group chat, laughing softly and showing Sivir-

 

**Ahri:** _ Meeting with the old boring execs today, you should probably come so they don’t think you guys died on me :v)  _

 

Sivir snorted. “Aren’t you guys pretty much like, free or...whatever you call that? What do the ex- whatever those are do?”

 

Kai’Sa shrugged. “I’m not really sure honestly, we do pretty much do our own thing but I guess they look at how we’re doing sales wise and stuff. Ahri and Eve handle most of that stuff so I’m...I’m not really sure, sorry!”

“No need to apologize, I was just curious.” Sivir hummed, running her hands through Kai’Sa’s messy morning hair until she purred contentedly. “I guess you have to go soon, huh?”

 

“Yeah….” Kai’Sa frowned, her face momentarily pouty before she glanced sideways at Sivir. “Can we skip breakfast and stay here a bit longer?”

 

Sivir chuffed, trying to look stern. “You know we both have work.”   
“Yeah...but….”

“But I want to stay here a bit longer, too.”

 

Neither of them said anything more. They slipped back into an easy silence as they finished their morning tea and coffee, watching the sun burn the dew off the grass.


End file.
